


Can Sherlock truly listen?

by Doctorwhogirl13



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:12:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3334670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctorwhogirl13/pseuds/Doctorwhogirl13





	Can Sherlock truly listen?

“Sherlock? Have you seen today’s paper? I swear it was just right here after Mrs. Hudson brought it in...”

John looked up to see his friend walk in from the other room.

“Paper? What paper? The detective mumbled absentmindedly as he shuffled across the room and flopped in his armchair. He was dressed in typical Sherlock morning attire; a pair of lounge pants and John’s favourite bathrobe.

“The morning paper? The Times? I wanted to see the want ads. You know, so I can find a job. So we can pay the bills?” He looked annoyed at the indifference of Sherlock who was staring out the window at something seemingly very intriguing.

“The bills don’t matter John. They get paid as they should on their own.” Sherlock said as he hopped up with a sudden burst of energy and came to a stop in front of John, clasping his face with his hands on either side.

“Now quit worrying about a stupid, boring paper and the contents, and find me a case.” Sherlock leaned in for a quick peck on John’s lips and dashed off to the bathroom.

John was left standing alone in the room blinking rapidly as he pieced together what just happened. The tap for the shower turned on which shook him from his thoughts.

“Sherlock?” He yelled out as he went to the bathroom door and entered to find Sherlock standing there with not a thread of clothing on his body. “You need to stop doing that. You can’t just kiss me whenever you bloody well please to get my mind off of the problems at hand. Paying the bills are important, and if you continue to refuse payment for all of these cases you solve, than someone has to step up and earn the necessary money.” With a curt nod of his head, John finished his rant and simply stood there.

“So was that it then?” Sherlock asked with a smirk on his face.

“One more thing. Why can’t you wear your own clothes instead of mine? I can never find them when you take them.”

“Are you quite finished now? It’s just the water is quite warmed up now, and I would like to shower. Though I do enjoy your rantings. The way your face gets slightly red is most attractive.” Sherlock leaned in and stole another kiss. Now go away, unless you wanted to shower a second time in the same morning.”

John rolled his eyes as he sighed in exasperation and exited the room, leaving Sherlock behind looking quite confused.

30 minutes later, John heard the water turn off and he mentally added the cost of that shower to the next water bill. In the time it had taken Sherlock to shower, John had found the Times (Under a stack of books Sherlock had gotten out earlier), made a cuppa tea, and was just flipping through the last of the want ads.

“Oh, is that the...thing you were looking for? The paper?” Sherlock commented as he returned to his armchair.

“As a matter of fact it is. Now,” John folded the paper and set it to the side. “Did you have the chance to think about what I said to you earlier? Bills are a necessary part of life even if you don’t like it. I cannot keep funding your lifestyle on my own.”

Sherlock scoffed. “Now you are sounding like my mother, and somehow my brother all at once.” He shrugged it off. “As a matter of fact, I did do some thinking. I wear your clothes because they smell like you and bring me comfort, and I quite enjoy kissing you whenever I please now after waiting so long to not do so and plan on continuing.” He stood up and walked into the kitchen. “Did you make me a cup as well?”

“Of course I did.” John said with a sigh as he turned his attention back to the paper.

Sherlock leaned against the doorframe with his cup in hand as he looked at John. “You aren’t still upset from before are you? It doesn’t matter.” He set his cup on the table and stood in front of John. “Now why don’t we just forget it ever happened and find a case.” Sherlock leaned in for a kiss and John quickly put the paper up between them without a further word.

Sherlock stopped sort just before running his face into the paper and pulled away with a very confused look. “Fine. I shall find a case on my own.”

Behind the paper John couldn’t help the smirk that traveled across his face. Sherlock couldn’t stand being told no. This idea could be interesting, he thought to himself.

As the day went on, Sherlock continued in his attempt to steal a kiss, but each time John would deny him the opportunity, a task which he was priding himself on being able to accomplish each time.

Sherlock was getting increasingly frustrated, and it gave John a bit of pleasure seeing how worked up he was getting over such a little thing.

“Sherlock, I’m going round to the shop. Call me on the mobile if you happen to think of something else you need.” John turned to grab his coat, and instead almost ran straight into Sherlock who reached out to steady him.

“Stay safe out there, John. You never know who may be lurking around the streets.” Sherlock’s fingers brushed against John’s cheek softly. “I worry about you when you go out.”

The detective leaned in for a kiss, and John ducked under his arms. “Nice try, but it is not going to work. I am still upset with you.”

John grabbed his coat and headed down the steps, smiling to himself.

~~~

It was only a day later when John returned from his shift at the clinic, which to him had seemed to take far too long, that Sherlock actually surprised him.

John walked up the stairs to the flat and smelled dinner cooking. And it didn’t seem to be coming from Mrs. Hudson’s apartment, but rather from the door in front of him. He shook his head and laughed at the momentary thought that Sherlock was cooking dinner.

He opened the door and stopped short. The lights were off, and the only illumination came through the street lamp just outside the curtained window, and from the two candles on a table. A table that was not usually in that spot. There was a full meal on said table that smelled so good, it made John’s mouth begin to water. To top off the entire scene, Sherlock stood by one of the table chairs, and appeared to have gotten a suit out for just an occasion. Seeing what Sherlock was wearing, John began to get self-conscious about the fact he was wearing his work clothes.

“Good evening John.” Sherlock said, his voice breaking the silence. “You look just fine. Please, sit. I made us food.”

He went around and awkwardly pulled out a chair, and looked expectantly at John.

John sighed and set everything from his arms into a pile on the floor and took the offered seat. As he sat, Sherlock deliberately brushed his hand against his shoulder and neck before sitting across from him.

“So what’s this about then? You making dinner, the candles, the suit? Did you get Mrs. Hudson to help?”

“I did it on my own just for you. You are cross with me, so I made you food. Isn’t that what people do?”

“Yes, I suppose so.” John said with a chuckle. “None of this is going to give me food poisoning, right?”

“Cooking is just science, John. It is not that hard. I don’t know what you and Mrs. Hudson complain about all the time.”  
“Maybe if you did it more often, you would find more reason to complain.” John replied with a smirk.

Sherlock reached across the table and grasped John’s hand. “I hope all of this will solve whatever you are cross about.”

John paused mid bite. “You can be truly clueless sometimes. What I was upset about was you don’t stop and actually listen sometimes. You pick out the essential clues in the conversation and move on. That works in your cases, Sherlock, but not so helpful a skill when in a relationship.” 

Sherlock sat there and thought for a moment. John could almost watch the gears turning as he attempted to solve the problem. “I will, attempt to truly listen to you from this moment forward. Does that satisfy you?”

“I suppose it is all the apology I should expect from you. It will satisfy for the time being.” John ate more of the steak on his plate. “This is actually really good, Sherlock. I could be wrong, but this seems on par with that fancy restaurant we went to last week. You could go professional.”

“Mm yes, back to the issue at hand. You say I have solved the problem. Does that mean you are no longer cross with me?” 

“You know I can’t stay cross with you for too long. So, no I am not.”

“Wonderful” Sherlock said as he stood up and quickly moved to John’s side, and leaned over to capture his mouth in a passionate kiss. “I have wanted to do that for so long...” He whispered after pulling away. 

“You really are insatiable.” John said with a laugh. “Can I at least finish the meal first?”


End file.
